


Magical Hands

by Sandmann



Series: Leonard McCoy x Reader December [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Medical, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmann/pseuds/Sandmann
Summary: You are daydreaming at work
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Series: Leonard McCoy x Reader December [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033593
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Magical Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> As promised, here I am on December 1st with my “December - Project". 😊🎄  
> This project was supposed to be a McCoyXReader advent calendar, where I wanted to post a one-shot every day of December until Christmas, 24 one-shots in total.  
> However, I am not capable of writing one-shots, I get lost in detail and end up writing pages over pages... so things turned out differently. 
> 
> I teamed up with the wonderful [nurkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurkat) and[CrescentDream24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentDream24) to collaborate on stories.  
> We had a blast writing together, and it turns out: we don't have a whole lot of self-control when it comes to word-count, which is why we will be posting all those stories, chapter by chapter, back to back, one each day of December, until the 31st. 
> 
> As always: we love to get your feedback on our work! Feel free to leave a comment whenever you can spare the time to write one!  
> And now... I am going to start this whole series off with the only actual one-shot that came out of this project!  
> (And a thank you to [SHTWSPNSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHTWSPNSH/pseuds/SHTWSPNSH) for her beta-work.)

You stood at the operating table and stared into the situs in front of you without really seeing what was going on in there. The liver-hook was in your right hand, the suction firmly in your left, and all you saw were Leonard’s gloved hands as they moved smoothly in the brightness of the operating-light, performing what needed to be done in an effortless flow, but you were not able to concentrate on the procedure.

You focused on his hands and felt strangely excited by the fact that no one in this theatre had any idea of what these hands had done to your body mere hours ago.

In the early dawn of the day, you had turned around in your bed once more before having to head out into the cold earlier than Len so you would not arrive at work at the same time to avoid fueling the gossip regarding your relationship status.

You loved the comforting sound of the soft sheets rustling as you had shifted underneath them and took in the scent of the man next to you before snuggling closer to him.

His hands had begun tracing invisible paths all over your skin, sending shivers down your spine as they found their way from your back, along your sides to your stomach, gently moving upwards to your face, down your throat, one finger caressing the anatomical landmarks your clavicle presented until they had reached your chest.

His hands had felt warm on your skin when he gently squeezed your breasts and you felt your arousal spike when he let his lips follow the path of his hands, placing kisses along your neck, your sternum and finally finding your breasts, kissing them lightly before turning his attention to your already hardened nipples while his hands had made their way further down your body, seemingly having found a life of their own on their journey of pleasant discovery. 

You had moaned in frustration when they were ghosting over the soft skin on the inside of your thighs, moving closer to your core but not coming anywhere near close enough.

You had arched your back and moved your hips towards his hands, craving his touch, seeking friction. When you had opened your eyes, you found him looking at you, his eyes dark with lust and a provoking smile playing on his lips.

You reached out to pull him close to you, tugging on his hair when his lips met yours and you could feel his tongue on your bottom lip, challenging, demanding. As Leonard had deepened his kiss you reached down between you where you had found him hard and ready for more.

Your touch had earned you a low growl from him before his hand reached for yours and pulled it back up. Quickly he had pinned both of your hands securely above your head and pressed them into the mattress as he finally shifted his weight to hover over you. Willingly you had spread your legs in invitation, giving him room to position himself.

When you had felt his tip touching your entrance teasingly, you sucked in a shallow breath. You needed more, and you needed it now.

His eyes had focused on you, on your face, observing your expression as he slowly found his way inside you, inch by inch, taking his time. You had closed your eyes as you let the sensation of him filling you, the pleasurable stretch, wash over you.

When he finally had bottomed out, he paused long enough for you to open your eyes again.

You had looked at each other, lips parted slightly, both of you taking in a few shaky breaths as you adjusted to this intense feeling, shivering in pleasant anticipation. When he started to move inside you, he had to let go of your hands to support himself.

Your freed hands had moved to his back, feeling his muscles work under your fingertips, a thin layer of sweat starting to appear on his skin.

You had tensed the insides of your core, just the way you knew would drive him mad, and you drew a loud moan from his lips as the pace of his thrusts picked up.

“God… Y/N… You feel so good, so tight… Y/N… Y/N… Y/N? Suction, please!”

You exhaled sharply as you came back to the sterile operating room, shocked to have been caught off guard like that. You tried to figure out what you were supposed to do, thankful for the mask that covered up your face, and hid the deep blush from the others.  
It took another moment for you to compose yourself. You cleared your throat before repositioning the suction and you managed to gasp out a hoarse sounding, “Yes, Doctor.”

Your tone earned you a raised eyebrow from Leonard and when you looked up and your eyes met, you could see that he knew exactly what you had been thinking about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see all of you tomorrow, for the next installment of this series!  
> Subscribe to me or the series so you don't miss any of the posts!


End file.
